NEWS FLASH
by ausllylover1231
Summary: Let's face it! Austin and I had a far from perfect relationship. One day it was a friendship, the next we wanted to punch each other in the throat, and by the end of the week we could be in-love. Trust me, if I could change it, I would have a long time ago. But, I'm not the problem. He is!


**HAVE YOU DONE SOMETHING NICE FOR SOMEONE TODAY?**

**CLEAR YOUR CONSCIENCE HERE!**

**WRITE ME A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

Let's face it! Austin and I had a far from perfect relationship. One day it was a friendship, the next we wanted to punch each other in the throat, and by the end of the week we could be in-love. Trust me, if I could change it, I would have a _long_ time ago. But, I'm not the problem. He is! Austin just loves making me lose hair every night thinking about how much I hated him or loved him or whatever.

I feel really bad for Trish and Dez. They don't deserve any of this pointless drama. They deserve better friends, but they're stuck with us. But I know that in their heart, they love seeing Austin and me doing whatever it is that we were doing that week. I can't see why though.

So when they threw Austin in the practice room with me and told us to make up with each other or else they will never be let out, Austin and I were caught a little bit off guard. Unfortunately, that week were totally in-love, but neither one of us would admit it.

This is what I remember thinking at the time:

"News Flash, to both of you. You both have feelings for each other. So, you can skip that awkwardness and just determine what your relationship mash-up name will be called. Dez and I like 'Austly,' but you guys can figure that out."

"Um, I like 'Auslly' instead," Dez said.

"No, _we_ don't," Trish said.

Austin and I rolled our eyes and sat down on the piano just awkwardly smiling and not knowing what to say.

"Are they right? Do we both have feelings for each other?" Austin asked me.

"I don't know. I mean, I admit that after you wrote that song, everything has felt a little different. I remembered that, when we don't hate each other, we are actually pretty good together."

"Why did we hate each other?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I was just frustrated that no matter how much I flirted, you would never really notice me."

"Flirting? I thought you just had a sore throat or something."

I bumped him with my shoulder while laughing.

"But seriously, was that really why you were mad at me? I thought it was something that I did."

"I wasn't mad, I was just disappointed. It was what you didn't do."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you felt that way!"

"It's fine. So, why were you mad at me?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to get your attention."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm serious. You were always talking to Trish or Dez and you would only ever pay attention to me if we were all together."

"That's because I was nervous you would think I was stupid or something. I was too afraid to make eye contact!"

Austin laughed.

"I could never think you were stupid! You're perfectly well rounded. You have everything!"

"Like dancing?"

"Especially dancing!"

I did a little cackle. Ugh.

"Not to mention your sexy cackle!" Austin said.

"Stop it!" I pouted.

He laughed at me.

"But what about you, you're such a great singer and athlete."

"First of all, I'm not even that good at either of those things, and second, I would much rather be smart and dorky like you!"

"That is so not true!"

"Ok, compromise, let's just say that we're both amazing at everything."

"I like that compromise," I said while smiling as big as I could.

It was comfortable silence for a minute.

"What have we been doing? Why is saying our real feelings so hard for us?" Austin asked.

"I don't know. I guess that since there is more pressure if we break up."

"Yeah, but if we broke up I wouldn't be able to stand not seeing you anymore, so we would definitely still be friends!" Austin said.

We both leaned in, gracefully, which was a miracle for me.

"You promise we would still be friends?" I asked less than an inch from his face.

"Promise."

And just like that, we immediately lip-locked. It was different than the last time. We both had grown since then. We both have learned more about ourselves and each other. We didn't rush into anything.

And that was the reason why we never broke up.


End file.
